


Cruel Words

by little_tinkerxx



Category: After You've Gone
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: What was going through Siobhan’s head when Jimmy said his hurtful rant about her and what happened next. (Alternate Ending to show)





	

Siobhan flinched mentally when Jimmy started walking around the kitchen placing his clothes back into a basket ‘She’s absolutely everything you hate in a woman. She’s loud, she’s common, she swears, she drinks, she wears tarty clothes and to top it all off she’s a hairdresser.’ Siobhan could feel the tears burning in her eyes as each word hit her full force; he picked up every one of her bad points and pushed them back at her like a slap to the face. ‘Are you seriously expecting me to believe that you like somebody like tha..’ as Jimmy turned to face her Siobhan had to battle to make sure that the tears didn’t fall, she would have expected these words to come from Molly just because she took their relationship as her trying to take her Mother’s place while she was in Africa. But to hear each of these words coming from the man she loved hurt like hell. 

Siobhan looked down at her hands, picking at her nails letting the words settle in her mind. ‘Siobhan I didn’t mean that.’ ‘Yeah don’t say anything else.’ She started to step backwards hoping to leave the situation as soon as possible, it hurt, everything hurt. ‘No..I was talking about what Diana likes not what I like all those things, the drinking, the swearing, the tarty clothes, that’s what I like about you.’ As his hand touched her arm, she had to shrug him off, it just hurt too much to just forgive him so easily. ‘Come on Jimmy, you don’t really expect me to believe all that do you.’ She couldn’t stand it anymore she had to leave, she felt ultimately humiliated by what had just happened. Running out of the door the tears finally broke free racing down her cheeks. Siobhan stopped outside the gate, she didn’t know where to go she hadn’t drove to Jimmy’s when Diana had asked her over because she just hadn’t seen the point. 

Looking up and down the street as her tears began to flow she didn’t know what to do, ‘Siobhan are you okay?’ seeing Alex look so down to earth for a change made her realize just how bad things must be. ‘Siobhan?’ Alex frowned further before walking off into the house leaving her stood in the street feeling even more lost than before.   
‘Dad’ Alex said walking into the kitchen where Diana, Molly and Jimmy still stood. Alex thought things were becoming extremely confusing to him, more confusing than they usually were as his Gran and Molly stood giving his Dad disapproving glares. ‘Dad why is Siobhan standing on the front path crying?’ Jimmy turned to Alex ‘You mean..she’s still hear?’ Jimmy quickly ran out of the room onto the front path after receiving a nod from Alex. ‘Siobhan’ he noticed her tense.


End file.
